Cedric's New Apprentice
by numa numa waffless
Summary: ...for lack of a better title. Cedric is in need of an apprentice to clean his laboratory for him. He bumps into a young witch in the market and seizes the opportunity. Can they work together to help each other out, or will they wind up making a mess out of Enchancea?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Sofia the First!_

Zara sighed. Another day, another kingdom. The thirteen year-old witch traveled from kingdom to kingdom every day.

People hated witches, and always kicked her out of whatever kingdom she was in because she was one, starting this lifestyle. She wished she could just find one place that would accept her.

She blew some strands of her long brown hair out of her face. Flying high above the ground, feeling like she could touch the sky on her broom, made her feel weightless. She loved it. It made her feel like she had no worries and almost made her forget her life. It actually did sometimes.

She would forget who and what she was, and instead, think she was a cloud.

Xxx

Cedric sighed at the exact same time. Lab cleaning day. Fun. Wormwood watched and squawked as his master tidied up. "Oh, shush!"

He looked in his cabinets. It appeared that he needed to stock up on some potion ingredients.

Off to the market!

Xxx

Zara looked around. There weren't many people around, so she was thankful. Less people, meant less pitchforks. She did get quite a few stares from her appearance, though. She was in her witches outfit. A short, black dress, a pointy black hat, white, feminine, knee socks, with small, white bows, and black Mary Jane flats.

That, with the fact that she was carrying a broom and had a wand in her belt.

She decided to walk through the marketplace to get an apple or some other fruit for lunch. "Ugh!"

Someone bumped into her. "Sorry, I should've looked where I was going."

"I suppose it's OK. At least my ingredients didn't spill. Wait," the man took a good look at her. "Are you some sort of witch?"

She looked down shamefully. "Yes, but I won't hex you! I barely know any spells anyways."

The man started to look thoughtful. "Say, have you ever had thoughts of becoming an apprentice?"

"You mean like, clean up some wizards lab and help him with spells/potions in return for magic lessons?"

"Basically, yes." He, lightly, face palmed.

"Most people kick me out of the kingdom before I can even find a sorcerer."

"Well, I'm a sorcerer. What do ya say?"

"Alright!"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Sofia the First!

Drowning myself in writing due to depression. Oh well!

Thanks to darthcat and blossom2013!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zara skipped through the castle. Her apprenticeship was going to start the next day, so she decided to tour the castle in the meantime.

"Excuse me miss," A little girl in a purple dress stopped her. "Have you seen Mr. Seedric?"

"Oh yeah, I was just in his lab. He's putting away the potion ingredients he bought in town a while ago. I wouldn't go in there right now though. He spilled some Beetle Gas when we brought them in, so it kinda smells." She gave a light laugh.

"Thanks. By the way, I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Sofia." They shook hands.

"Oh. You're, like the princess, right? I'm 's new apprentice. My name is Zara. I just came to the kingdom today." They talked for a while.

"Hey, would you like a tour of the castle?"

Xxx

The two girls finished the tour in the throne room. "Thanks for the tour!"

"It was no problem, but I've gotta go now. I'm meeting my friends at the park in an hour and I have to get ready."

"Ok. Bye!" Sofia walked off. How, with that incredibly poofy dress? Zara didn't know. She looked at her own dress.

'Well, mine is pretty poofy too...but mine is a different kind of poofy!' She just loved the conversations she had with herself. A young man tapped her on the shoulder. 'Must be the prince.'

He gave her a kind of smirk and had a cocky look on his face. He leaned on one of the thrones. "Hey there. Come here often?"

She blinked. "Are you...hitting on me?"

His cockiness got worse. "If that's what you'd like to call it."

"Sorry kid." She started to walk off. "But I don't dig blondes."

That was a lie, but not a total one. She didn't like pure blondes. Dirty blondes were more her style. James pouted as she skipped out.

Xxxx

A/N:

Somehow I can actually see James hitting on a girl older than him. Though, I'm not sure how old James is...

I've decided to make the chapter longer.

Xxxxx

Zara stretched. For the servants quarters, her room was nice. Unlike the regular servants rooms, she didn't share hers. It was a room designed for a tutor or someone of the sort.

The young girl slipped out of her night clothes, and into her normal attire. She was very excited. It was her first day as that sorcerers apprentice. She ran out the door as soon as she was done.

She couldn't keep her new master waiting.

She knocked on his door. "Yes, yes, come in."

She did so and shut the door behind her. Her jaw dropped as she saw bottles and books laying all over the floor. She started picking up.

After about a few hours, she realized that she really liked . They hadn't really talked much, but Zara didn't see this as a bad thing. It just meant that he was really focussed and/or that he wasn't going to be one of those people that annoyed her.

Besides she secretly thought that was...handsome.

She blushed. She was pretty surprised that he wasn't taken already. Did she have, what normal girls would call, a "crush" on him? Zara never really understood regular girls. Perhaps she should've studied them closer.

He did have some good qualities about him. He was really smart, he was never confused (unlike herself), and he wasn't the yelling type. She hated people who'd yell at others.

"Hmmm. Now where are those phoenix feathers...?" Zara handed him a bottle full of feathers. He looked surprised that she found it so quickly. He mumbled a quick thank you before continuing his work.

Maybe having someone else around wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Sofia the First!

Thanks to darthcat! I really liked your idea!

Xxxx

"Mr. Cedric?" The man didn't look up from where he was working on a potion.

"Yes?"

"How old are you?" Cedric straightened up, still not looking at his apprentice. After a few seconds, he relaxed and sighed.

"If you must know, I'm 21." Zara blinked.

"Then, what's with all the white hairs?" He finally turned to her.

"I don't want you to make the same mistake, so listen good." He paused for a bit until she nodded her head. "A few years ago, the queen of Enchancea died. While she was still living, she was very sick. King Roland started to become desperate to save his loves life. I was just starting as the Royal Sorcerer. The king came up to me one day and asked me to make a potion to heal the queen. Long story short: I forgot an ingredient, my potion back fired and my hair color changed."

"Oh." 'He's not as old as I thought...' They went silent for a while.

Xxx

"Oh! I'm sorry." Cedric had told Zara to get an animal to test his potion on. On the way Zara bumped into a tall gentleman. "I didn't see you there little one."

"Sorry." King Roland took a good look at the girl. He lifted an eyebrow at the broom she was dragging around.

"Playing witch, are we?" He chuckled.

"I'm not playing." She lifted her wand and waved it so that it sparkled. "I'm Zara. The sorcerer's new apprentice."

"Ah, so Cedric's got an apprentice, now has he? Well young miss, I am King Roland the second." She bowed, keeping an unamused look on her face. She wasn't really a people person...

"Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Xxx

A rabbit squirmed and squeaked in Zara's arms. "Hold still."

He wiggled harder. "Do you want me to cast a freeze spell on you!?"

He gave one last squeak and held still. "Good."

The witch skipped all the way up to her masters study. She knocked and opened the door when she heard a faint: come in.

"Here's the test animal you wanted Mr. Cedric!"

Poor Clover.

Xxx

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. I just couldn't seem to get any ideas for the rest of the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Sofia the First!

Sorry for not updating sooner. There's been A LOT going on with me.

Thanks to darthcat and Emily Everdeen!

Xxxx

Zara hummed as she picked a flower. She and Cedric were in the park. She didn't know why, but she went along with him anyways. The whole time he was mumbling about some amulet. Zara shrugged it off.

She was getting to spend the day at the parked with a guy she liked. She wasn't going to complain.

"There!" She looked to her master. "Zara!"

She came to his side. "Yes, Mr. Cedric?"

"You see that girl over there?" She saw Sofia chatting with some girls.

"Princess Sofia?" He nodded.

"The amulet she's wearing, do you think you can get it off of her?" She shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Good- wait! What do you mean maybe!?"

"Weeeeellll, it depends..."

"On what!?"

"Is violence an option?"

"What!? No!"

"Then, no. Have you tried asking nicely?"

"Of course!"

"Hmmmm. Wait a second! That gives me an idea!"

Xxx

The two returned to the castle. As they made their way to Cedric's lab, Zara randomly grabbed some stuff off of plates passing servants were carrying. "I'll need this! And this! And this!"

By the time they reached their destination, Zara's arms were full of junk. She got to work. Cedric tried to watch over her shoulder, but random things were being thrown over said shoulder.

"Done!"

The young witch gave a big smile as she held up her creation. A necklace.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, but that's not the necklace I need." Zara laughed.

"Silly! That's not what this is for!" Cedric gave a sceptic look. "You see, I'll give this to Sofia giving it the pretense of having sentimental value, insist she wears it, forcing her to take off the amulet, and take it when she's not looking!"

Cedric smiled. "Brilliant!"

Zara opened the door and skipped out of the room. He watched her go out. He turned around and saw the mess she made when she was out of sight.

"Wait! Get back here and clean this mess!"

Xxxxxxx

A/N: So, what do you think? Should their plan work or will something foil their scheme? Tell me what you think, please.


End file.
